Full Circle
by Celestial-Dragon
Summary: [Oneshot][1x2x1] Heero leaves on a mission to find himself. Duo is left behind, worrying for his lover's return. What will Heero's decision be? [Songfic: Loreena McKennit's Full Circle]


Title: Full Circle  
Author: Ashurii fudgemonkey@citlink.net  
http://www.charade.2ya.com  
Pairings: 1x2  
Warnings: AU, Slight OOC (A sad Duo and a confused Heero), Sappy Sap-ness.  
Rating: Umn... PG? -_-;  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And it's as simple as that, ne? ^_^  
AN: Full Circle is a strikingly beautiful song by Loreena McKennitt. If you haven't heard it, I suggest you download it - it's wonderful. And so, that makes this a songfic.  
  
And here I come out of lurk-dom to post this. ^_^;  
  
/+/ quack quack /+/ = lyrics  
~ blah blah blah ~ = thoughts  
  
Full Circle  
----------------------------------  
  
/+/ Stars were falling deep in the darkness  
as prayers rose softly, petals at dawn /+/  
  
Duo sat in his usual place on the window seat, watching the sky. He couldn't sleep, and it was very late, somewhere near midnight. He grumpilly recalled the fact he had to be up for work in a few hours, but chose to ignore it.  
  
He continued to watch the stars, watch them twinkle and dance in the dark night's sky. A soft, yellow-toned streak of light shot across it, illuminating the stars around it. Duo smiled softly; he loved to see the shooting stars ... it reminded him of someone.  
  
He looked down at the black rose in his hand, and continued pulling petals off, reciting the old love charm he'd heard since his childhood. He didn't believe in such childishness, of course, but ... it never hurt to try, did it?  
  
~ He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not ... ~  
  
/+/ And as I listened, your voice seemed so clear  
so calmly you were calling your god /+/  
  
The world seemed to be totally quiet, seemingly at peace. The house was devoid of the usual clicking sounds Heero's relentless typing would make, and Duo had found himself searching for it earlier. He tried typing himself, just nonsense to make the noise, but somehow it wasn't the same.  
  
Heero had gone. Left over a week ago for a "mission", he had explained. This just confused Duo more as the war had been over for some time now. What kind of "mission" could he possibly be called on? And ... he hadn't came back yet. Duo grew more and more worried each passing day, invisioning worse and worse fates for his love as time passed him by.  
  
Sometimes, when he felt most alone, he could still hear Heero's voice calling for him ....   
  
/+/ Somewhere the sun rose, o'er dunes in the desert  
such was the stillness, I ne'er felt before /+/  
  
He found himself outside, still in his pajamas, kicking his bare feet at the sand and stone that surrounded their midwestern house.  
  
Everything was so quiet. Too quiet. He couldn't stand the quiet and had tried endless times to fill it up, but nothing seemed to feel right.  
  
/+/ Was this the question, pulling, pulling, pulling you  
in your heart, in your soul, did you find peace there? /+/  
  
~Where is he?~ Duo thought hopelessly, glancing up at the dark sky as another star streaked above him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
/+/ Elsewhere a snowfall, the first in the winter  
covered the ground as the bells filled the air /+/  
  
Heero stood, surrounded by white, watching the soft, tiny flakes of snow fall from the sky around him. The village behind him was having a festival, something like "Yule" they had called it. But he wasn't truly here for that. If he had been he would have taken Duo along.  
  
Truth was, Heero was afraid. He was afraid of the direction their relationship was taking. Of course, he did love Duo with all his heart, but ... Marriage is what scared him. He knew it's what Duo wanted, that his braided koi wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. But somehow that scared him. Maybe he was afraid of not making Duo happy. Maybe he was afraid of comitment. Maybe he was afraid of loosing his infatuation with Duo. He didn't know.  
  
Behind him, soft music had begun to play. Beautiful orchestrated music - violins, piano, an acoustic guitar, and bells ...  
  
~ God, those bells sound like that soft twinkle in his voice ... ~  
  
/+/ You in your robes sang, calling, calling, calling him  
in your heart, in your soul, did you find peace there? /+/  
  
Heero absently hummed a song Duo loved, one of the ones he would always sing, always play, always dance to. He smiled softly as he remembered the first time he had caught Duo dancing like a maniac in their living room. It was the first time Duo had seen him laugh, he was sure of it. He had laughed so hard he almost cried. Then Duo had thrown his shoe at him and told him to shut up, and challenged that the Japanese boy couldn't do any better.  
  
Such happy memories they had together ...   
  
He glanced back at the small village, and frowned suddenly. What was he doing here? He knew the answers to all his questions, he just needed time to stop and think. He did love him.  
  
~I do ... ~  
  
"I do love him ..." he wispered absently to himself, smiling softly at this realization.  
  
Finally at peace, Heero retreated back to the villiage to arrange for the closest plane ride back to his lover.  
  
** OWARI ***  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yes ... well. *sweatdrop* Was that any good? I really can't tell -- it's been so long since I've wrote anything GW-related. Just finished a 14-page story on vampires for English, so ... I'm trying to get back into fanfic wrighting.  
  
Please tell me what you think!!  
  
-Ashurii 


End file.
